


Known

by StayBack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayBack/pseuds/StayBack
Summary: I can tell Supergirl I know she is Kara. I would struggle to explain to Kara how I know she is Supergirl.





	1. Waiting

This is legit my first fic.

 

Lena POV

Honestly I headcanon Lena being unable to keep her walls up around Kara and driven af around Supergirl. The two sides of Kara Zor-El bring out two different sides of Lena. If that makes sense? Anyways. Enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

I know.

It wasn’t difficult getting to this conclusion. Although, I am not average when it comes to intelligence. Anyone with an astute power of deduction would connect the same dots I have. Never in the same place at the same time. Knowing something that I’ve only told the other. Flying on a bus? I can’t believe people are fooled by a pair of glasses. How did Cat Grant not see right through her? Queen of all media and she can’t see through Kara.

 

There is a reason I’m in my office this late at night. Not my normal work binge. At this point I’m just staring at my desk. Going over a hypothetical conversation in my head. I was tempted to ask her to meet me at my apartment. See if Kara would show up as Supergirl without asking about where I lived. Only Kara has been to my apartment. Then I could have avoided the conversation. Possibly. Supergirl has x-ray vision. It’s not like it would be to difficult to find me with that kind of power.

 

I hate this feeling. What am I going to do when she gets here? I want to say something. I want to let her know I know. I want to change whatever limbo I’m in between her two selves. I wanted to be cemented in both lives. I want so much.

 

Usually I can anticipate someone's response. Being a Luthor makes a skill like that necessary. It’s dangerous, not being able to read a person. Kara side tracks any intelligent train of thought I try to muster. Supergirl though. All stoic and to the point. I can ask her questions without getting distracted by everyday drivel. Supergirl is someone I can talk to about this. I can tell Supergirl I know she is Kara. I would struggle to explain to Kara how I know she is Supergirl.

 

The sounds she makes when she lands is familiar now. It doesn’t startle me anymore. It just lets me know she is here.

 

I stand and turn to the balcony. We both gasp. I have never seen her cry.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

I have a Kara POV. Haven’t really written anything. Honestly don’t know if I will.


	2. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has saved me countless times without knowing who I really am and I want more than anything to share Kara Zor-El with Lena Luthor.

I did this. Cause some people asked.

Kara POV

______________________________________________________________________________

 

I’m taking my time getting to L-Corp. I agreed to meet her but I we had never discussed when. Everything was kind of a blur after Lillian left us on the Daxamite ship to die. Lena, of course, being the only person she was there to save. With all the Daxamites gone now. I still have this one thing looming over me. 

 

James knew. I didn’t have to explain to him who I really am. I didn’t even have the thought of telling him before he explained to me his connection to Superman. It was easy. Simple. Too simple. Winn was different. For years I was hiding my powers from him sure but I was only hiding Kara Zor-El. Not Supergirl.

 

Lena on the other hand. She is complicated. The thought of telling her makes me sick. How would I even bring up that topic? I don’t know if my gut is pushing me to do it or telling me to stop. My heart is very clear though. Since the first time I met her I have let my heart lead. Her last name made my gut stay stop but my heart. I know she is good and I know I need to tell her.

 

I have my glasses with me and a hair tie around my wrist. I have everything I need to show her but I don’t know how to tell her. With Lillian aware of who I am I don’t have time to figure it out. I don’t have time to waste worrying about what she will say or do anymore. I have to do what’s right by her. What’s right by our friendship. She has saved me countless times without knowing who I really am and I want more than anything to share Kara Zor-El with Lena Luthor.

 

Tears sting my eyes as I stop above L-Corp. I could lose Lena tonight. Lose her for good. And that thought frightens me more than anything.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Conversation between the two of them next? More likely than you think? 


	3. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Kara. It’s like she forgot she is wearing her super suit.

Notice how I completely ignored Mon-El

Back to Lena POV

______________________________________________________________________________

 

She is hugging herself, holding her elbows and pulling her arms into her body. She isn’t really crying I guess. Almost there. On the brink of letting go.

 

I walk towards her and hold my hand out to reach for her arm but I hesitate halfway there. I haven’t ever initiated contact with supergirl. In fact, the only time I’ve really held her is when she was saving me. I could touch Kara. I could hug Kara. But not Supergirl. I drop my hand to my side before I reach her.

 

“Did something happen? Is someone hurt?” I’m running through possibilities in my mind and they just come out with no filter. “Why are you crying?” Why did she come to me?

 

“I- “ She stops and she lifts her head to look me in the eyes as fresh tears make their way down her face.

 

“It’s okay.” My hand shakes as I speak. I want to wipe the tears away. “Just tell my why you’re crying. Tell me how I can help.”

 

She smiles at the last part. I can’t help but smile back. She looks down at my hand, the one that’s shaking, and grabs it with hers. “But you’ve done so much already.” She looks back up to my eyes and lets out a small laugh “Really, thank you for taking care of this city. This planet. Me.”

 

This is Kara. It’s like she forgot she is wearing her super suit. It’s breaking my resolve. Can I ask her about this while she is here thanking me for saving the world?

 

“But I didn’t come here to thank you.” She drops her head into one of her hands. “That sounded really bad when I said it out loud.” She takes a deep breath. “I came here to tell you something.” She takes a step back and drops my hand. “Maybe show you. I didn’t really think about it too much.” 

 

I’m confused. She looked like she was about to shatter when she got here. “So you’re not gonna tell me what the tears are about?”

 

“No. Well, not yet at least. There are a few thing I need you to understand first. And I need you to listen to everything I have to say before I answer questions.” Tempting. She just agreed to answer questions. As if whatever she is about to say to me will warrant them. I know. But there is so much more I want to know.

 

“Of course.” She grabs her left arm after I agree.

 

“The first time I met you, I came into the room with preconceived notions of who you were. When I first met you your last name meant something but that all changed very quickly.” She pulls a familiar pair of glasses out of her sleeve and steps towards me again. “You explained to me, with so much passion, how you wanted to find your way out from under your last name and I said I understood that.” She hands me the glasses then pulls her thumbs out of the sleeve of her suit. She has a hair tie around her right wrist. “I felt, feel really, the exact same way you do. That resonated with me in a way I have never felt.” She ties her hair up as she talks. “I just wanted you to know that our friendship means alot to me. I’m hoping this secret I’ve been keeping won’t hurt you but more than anything. I hope you can look past my last name like I have yours.” She is crying again. I know I should try to comfort her. Like a friend would but all I can do is put her glasses on her nose to complete the change.

 

“I was wondering what that would be like.” I can feel my eyes widen as I speak. That’s not how you comfort a friend Lena.

 

She laughs “What?”

 

“The change in persona.” I tilt my head looking at Kara in her super suit with her hair pulled back. “It’s weird. The suit with your hair up. I don’t know. I guess I got used to the flawlessly flowing hair you usually have going.”

 

She visibly relaxes at the joke before she speaks. “You don’t seem surprised.”

 

“I’ve known. For awhile now. Not many people can fly here on a bus.” I smile at my own joke and so does she.

 

“I thought you hadn’t caught that.” She stands taller. More sure of herself. 

 

“So, can I ask questions now?” I have so many. But only one I  _ need _ answered.

 

She takes the glasses back off and walks over to my desk. She sets them down and looks at the ceiling. Closing her eyes for a long time before turning back to me smiling. “Anything.”

 

I take the last steps closing the distance between and pull her into a hug. “Why were you crying when you got here?”

 

I can feel Kara chuckle more than hear. “It seems silly. Since you’ve known for so long.” She take awhile to finish what she has to say. All I do is hold her and wait for her to finish. I’ve waited for months I can wait as long as she needs. “I was worried about what you would think of me when you found out I had been lying.” She whispered it. But I heard it. 

 

“It’s okay. I understand.” I pull back to look at her. “You were only doing your job.”

 

Kara laughs at that. I want more of those laughs. The carefree laughs. 

 

Her head turns towards the balcony quickly. She squints her eyes like she is concentrating. “I have to go.” 

 

“Of course. But come back? I have more questions.” She turns back to me and pulls me back into a hug.

 

“Always.” 

 

And she’s gone.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

So I think that’s it. Dunno what I’m gonna write next.


End file.
